


(three days later)

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Black Jewels Fusion, M/M, Pre-Slash, birthright jewels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone figured Bucky'd wear Jewels, after his Birthright Ceremony. Stefan still had to badger him into admitting what he'd been given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(three days later)

**Author's Note:**

> "Stefan" is, obviously, Steve.

Everyone figured Bucky'd wear Jewels, after his Birthright Ceremony. He still didn't tell Stefan what he was given until three days of badgering later.

Even then, he just pulled it out of the air from where he'd Vanished it – and that was new, too – and rolled it, slow, into Stefan's cupped hands.

It was already cut, probably came that way, and the light reflected off the surface rather than going deeper to show the color. Stefan felt something dark and male in the Jewel's power wake, press against his skin and reach out to nudge his own native Craft – not yet tied to a Birthright Jewel – before settling again, like a hunting animal lying back down in front of a fire. 

"Red," Stefan managed, his mouth dry, because he could feel the depth of it even if he couldn't see it.

"Yeah," Bucky said, hollow. A Birthright Red-Jeweled Warlord Prince. It was like before Witch came. Nobody had Jewels that dark in Terreille anymore.

Bucky might wear the Black, after his Offering. 

"I don't think Ma's real happy about it," Bucky admitted, to his feet. "I heard her and Dad talking about it after I was supposed to be in bed."

"It's only 'cause you'll need to have a teacher," Stefan lied, because Birthright Red was the making of someone out of stories – Stefan didn't think he'd ever met any adults with Red Jewels, let alone anything darker. "Isn't there a school in Dhemlan, like that?"

Bucky kicked the pavement. "Rich kids, maybe."

Not for poor short-lived city brats like them. Stefan stroked a thumb along one of the facets in Bucky's Jewel. Bucky was dragon-touched, dark and dark to the lightness of his mother's Opal and his father's Summer-sky. 

"We'll make our own Craft, just for us," Stefan said, and, careful, handed the Jewel back over. 

His palms felt cold, after. Too light, and he wanted to touch that psychic strength, the coiled danger and ease of it. Feel it stretch against him before returning to rest.

"Yeah," Bucky said, looking down at the Jewel in his hands. It nearly glowed against his skin, light glittering off the facets. The expression on his face was weird, like maybe he wanted a little to cry, but was still too happy to manage it.

"It's sure something," Stefan said, then punched Bucky's shoulder after he Vanished the Jewel.

"Guess it is," Bucky said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You better keep up."

Stefan snorted. "You don't gotta worry about _that_."

**Author's Note:**

> In the event that you want more of this continuity, you should come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://val-mora.tumblr.com) \- I'm super-suggestible.


End file.
